


[Podfic] Synchronicity

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [14]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of stereobone's Synchronicity</p><p>It goes on like that for months, and then Q realizes that James Bond is "hanging out" at his flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synchronicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572931) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



**Fic:**  [Synchronicity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/572931)

 **Fandom:**  Skyfall (2012), James Bond (Movies)

 **Pairings:** James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  Q (James Bond), James Bond

 **Author:**  stereobone

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  E

 **Summary:**  It goes on like that for months, and then Q realizes that James Bond is "hanging out" at his flat.

 **Length:**  00:45:01

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ke28l5tn34t8s4d/Synchronicity.mp3)


End file.
